


When Are We Going Home?

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, My Poor Boys, Parent Issues, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, freeform lets go!, tags will update, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Thomas and Damien are two brothers living with their mother and father. However, they are also living with their parent’s unstable relationship, alcohol addiction, and various other men and women that their parents had hooked up with.Still, Dee thinks that there's still some love inside of his parents for him and his brother.~The older prince has been searching for his brother for ages. He's the only person left in his lonely life that might be alive.He's going to search until he dies.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Familial
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I gave you the tiniest bit of fluff, and now I write more angst.  
No one is using character Thomas! So I plucked him up and plopped him into a big ol' bucket of ANGST.  
Enjoy :)

Dee flinched back as mom yelled at dad, getting louder and louder. Cigarette butts littered the floor, as well as broken glass from mommy and daddy’s wedding picture. Dee tightened his hand onto Thomas, his brother, when he peeked out from behind him. 

“Come on, it’ll be okay, Tommy.” Dee gently tugged his brother into the kitchen. Mommy had forgotten to make dinner too many times, she had ignored them for too long, so Dee had made it his responsibility to raise his brother. He quickly put together two sandwiches, handing one to Thomas. The yelling had gotten louder and louder, so Dee slipped the sandwiches into a bag and covered Thomas’s ears. The two brothers snuck past their screaming parents and all but ran into Thomas’s room. 

Dee shut the door quietly, and was startled out of his thoughts by a small sob. He rushed over to his brother.

“...Why are they yelling?” Thomas choked out. “Why can’t they be happy, like Joan or Talyn’s mamas and papas?”

Dee set the bag of sandwiches aside, pulling his brother into a hug. “It's okay, Thomas. Mommy and daddy are just play-fighting, like how Remus and Roman play-fight all the time, okay? They’re not  _ actually  _ mad.”

“But-but they  _ sound  _ mad!” Thomas sobbed, the sound of glass breaking from downstairs echoing into the small bedroom.

“Yeah, but Joan looks mad at Talyn all the time, and they’re not actually mad, are they?”

“N...no…”

“See? It’ll be okay Tommy.” Dee said, rubbing his brother’s back. He knew it was a lie. Mommy and daddy had been trying to get a divorce for a year now, but kept forgetting to do the paperwork and decided on yelling at each other instead. But he couldn't let Thomas know that.

“Here,” Dee handed Thomas a sandwich and set his brother onto his bed. “Let me tell you a story…”

_ Long ago there were two princes. The two princes were the best of friends, and loved to play together. They were so close because nannies were always sent to take care of them, so the two princes were practically the only family they had. _

_ The king and queen were married two years prior to the princes’ birth. They were married together by their fathers, uniting two kingdoms into one. However, the king and queen resented each other, and would fight everyday over how to rule their people. _

_ That night, the two princes made a wish at 11:11. _

_ “I wish for happiness on our land.” The older prince said, eyes closed. _

_ “I wish to be away from the fights that mother and father have.” The younger prince wished, his eyes still wide open. _

_ “One day, dear brother.” The older prince opened his eyes and put his hand on his brother’s. “One day.” _

_ The next day, after a bad fight, the littlest prince got so scared of his royal parents that he ran away. The older prince was scared and heartbroken when he came back from his studies, and immediately set out to find his younger brother. _

_ He searched all around the kingdom, and got some of his villager friends to help him look for his lost brother. But the little prince wasn't found. The older prince was devastated when they had to call off the search later that night. He couldn't survive without his brother. _

_ Early the next morning, the older prince set out again. This time, he met a young faerie with big blue eyes and gold wings. The faerie lead the prince through the woods and to a clearing, where the littlest prince was sitting, eating sweet berries for his breakfast. _

_ The older prince ran to his brother and hugged him tight, but his brother didn't hug back. He stiffened, and looked towards the faerie.  _

_ “Who is this, that you have brought?” The young prince asked. The older prince was taken aback. _

_ “I am your twin, sweet brother! I have come to take you home to the palace.” The older prince said. _

_ “I don't live in a palace,” the younger prince responded, confused, “I live here, with the faeries. I always have.” _

_ “No, you haven’t.” The older prince stood up. “You live in the palace with me and the king and queen and all of our nannies!” _

_ “No, I do not.” The young prince tilted his head, making eye contact with his so-called brother. His eyes were tinted with a bright blue. “I live here.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “This must not be your brother.” The blue faerie said. “Run along, young prince. And don't dawdle, I can hear your father calling you home.” _ _   
_ _ “I am not going home without my brother!” The prince insisted, but then he blinked, and he was back in his bedroom. His brother’s bed, that should be across from his, was gone, and replaced with a cradle. Inside the cradle was a bundle of blankets curled around a baby. The baby’s face was splattered with scales, his teeth were pointed and his pupils were black slits in yellow fogginess. _

_ The oldest prince, now only prince, go so angry that he shoved the cradle into the wall, a wail coming from the baby inside. _

_ “You will never be my brother!” He shouted, tears leaking from his eyes. He ran out of the palace and into the woods again, but no matter which way he turned, he couldn't find the clearing. He returned later that night, exhausted and depressed that his brother was gone- _

Dee paused and hugged his brother close as the door next to them, Dee’s door was kicked in. Dee picked up his brother and shoved him into the closet, cramming himself in after Thomas and shutting the door.

“Dee? Dee what-”

“Shh.” Dee put his hand on Thomas’s mouth. “Don't make a noise.”

There was a loud  _ crash  _ when Thomas’s door was kicked in. A string of curse words were muttered. Something fell. The footsteps faded and the door closed again. 

Thomas was holding onto Dee tightly. “Dee Dee, I think we should do what the little prince did.” He whispered.

“We can’t, Thomas.” Dee whispered back. “We’d have nowhere to go.”

“We can go to Joan’s house! Or talyn’s, or Roman’s and Remus’s!” Thomas said.

“...what about me? They don’t know me.” Dee muttered.

“So? You’re my brother. You’re coming with me no matter what.” Thomas said, confidently. Dee shook his head.

“Mommy and daddy would get mad at us, and they would yell at us.” Secretly, Dee knew that it would be much, much worse. But he couldn’t let Thomas know. 

“...yeah...but they won’t-!”

“They will find out, Tommy.” Dee sighed and squeezed his brother tighter. “Once mom and dad move away from each other everything’ll be okay. I promise.”

Thomas sighed. “Okay, Dee.”


	2. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sleep, little bro.” Dee whispered, hugging Thomas close. “You’ll need your energy for tonight.”  
~  
The prince runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Sorry it’s kind of short, I hope you still like it!

Dee got home after school to a quiet house. He immediately got worried, it was never quiet in this house… 

A loud moan interrupted his thoughts. Oh. That’s why. Alright then! Moving on!!

Dee made his way upstairs and went into his bedroom, cringing away from his parents bedroom. The halls smelled of cigarettes and strong citrus perfume. And blood. Wait blood?!

Dee shoved his backpack away and ran into Thomas’s room. The boy was silently crying on his bed, an old rag soaked with blood wrapped tightly around his arm.

“Tommy!” Dee’s eyes went wide and he rushed to his brother’s side. “What happens?!”

Thomas sniffled and immediately threw himself into Dee’s arms. “A new la-lady she...she just nudged me o-out of the way and…” 

He took off the rag. Bits of glass were buried in his arm. Dee picked his brother up and carried him to the bathroom, gently using tweezers to remove what glass he could from Thomas’s arm. Once he was done disinfecting and wrapping Thomas’s arm in the last pieces of gauze bandages, Dee brought him into his own room.

“Don’t cry, Thomas. Let me tell you a story…”

~

_ The king and queen were devastated when they found out of their missing son, but soon they forgot him all together. They felt lost and empty, but they didn’t know why. The royals fought more often, often getting physical. _

_ The prince was scared, though he would never admit it. He was more scared than he had been in his life. One night, the queen threw him in his room out of anger and locked him up for days. Every evening during those days, she would collapse into her son’s chambers and vent and vent about the king, telling him nasty lies and horrible things. Depending on how well he would listen, she let him eat.  _

_ The prince wasn’t ready for all of these changes. He tried his best to console his mother, but his own depression was dragging him down; his mother’s issues were only adding to the weight.  _

_ A year after he lost his brother, the prince ran away. He ran and ran all the way back to the forest. He collapsed into the clearing, putting his shaky hands in a clumsy prayer while his stringy hair blinded his vision. _

_ “Faeries!” He cried. “I’m sorry! Please, take me with you and let me live with my brother! I can no longer live in the palace, it is not my home, but my prison.”  _

_ Tears fell from his eyes, and as soon as they hit the ground, a pale blue light softly flowed in front of him. _

_ “Sweet prince,” the blue faerie smiled, waving his hand. “Welcome home.”  _

_ The trees grew up and up and transformed into gold glittering pillars. The canopies stretched out and formed into white, marble ceilings. The prince was lifted up and up and up, until he was brought into a grand bedroom, a queen sized bed nestled in the center and various toys scattered around it. _

_ The prince gazed on with wonder. His eyes fell upon the bed, as well as his younger brother. His sleeping face looked peaceful, his cheeks were round and sprinkled with freckles from playing in the sun. His hair had grown from a reddish-brown and short to long wavy locks, the color of light roses.  _

_ The prince looked back at the blue faerie.  _

_ “Will he know who I am?” He whispered. _

_ “Yes,” the faerie replied, a small smile on his lips, “but, you must not mention the palace. I have blocked those memories, and if they were to resurface, he will evaporate into the air.” _

_ The prince nodded, confused but not questioning, and slowly made his way towards the bed. His brother’s eyes fluttered open upon the return of his lost twin. The prince, now a regular faerie boy, was pulled into his brother’s warm embrace, a light laugh on his lips. The faerie smiled a small smile, the twin’s eyes glowing a similar blue color. _

~

Thomas was fast asleep in Dee’s arms by the time the story was finished. Dee laid his brother on his bed, keeping his arm elevated, and quickly began packing their things. 

_ Tonight,  _ Dee thought,  _ we are leaving tonight. I am not staying in a house where they will abuse my brother. _

Once two backpacks were full of clothes, stuffed animals, and snacks, Dee set them aside and crawled into bed next to his brother. 

“Sleep, little bro.” He whispered, hugging Thomas close. “You’ll need your energy for tonight.”


End file.
